


Private Dancer: A Bets a Bet!

by AmandaJane (Cometgirl71822)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Funny, M/M, SO FLUFFY, Stripper Pole Action, We need fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cometgirl71822/pseuds/AmandaJane
Summary: Robert didn't know how he got here, his large capable hands gripping the cold metal of the stripper pole that resided in their bedroom in The Mill. The pole installed by Adam as a gag gift during the Stag-do he threw for them. It stayed there, untouched, until this Saturday night. Liv being at Gabby’s, too many beers, shots of vodka and a lost game of garbage pail basketball got Robert here now."I'm waiting," Aaron muttered a sly smile on his face as he got comfortable on the bed.





	Private Dancer: A Bets a Bet!

**Author's Note:**

> This would have never been written if someone didn't tell me to do so. So, this is dedicated to Justine (@beautifulhusbands) for reading and helping me out with the title of this stupid little fluffy fanfic. 
> 
> Heads up: You will need to play this song while reading this fic (wait for the cue!)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7TBrh259zig
> 
> Enjoy!

Robert didn't know how he got here, his large, capable hands gripping the cold metal of the stripper pole that resided in their bedroom in The Mill. The pole installed by Adam as a gag gift during the Stag-do he threw for them. It stayed there, untouched, until this Saturday night. Liv being at Gabby’s, too many beers, shots of vodka and a lost game of garbage pail basketball got Robert here now. 

"I'm waiting," Aaron muttered a sly smile on his face as he got comfortable on the bed. Robert rested his green eyes onto his fiancées blue. Amusement was radiating off Aaron's body. 

"I still think that last tissue ball went in," Robert argued as Aaron raised an eyebrow. 

"What you want an instant replay?" Aaron argued. 

"I could give you an instant replay of this morning," Robert said, his voice low. Letting go of the pole he made his way towards Aaron. 

"Ah, NO. The only pole I want to see you handle is that one right there." Aaron said stopping Robert in his tracks. "You lost the bet!" 

“I mean, why the pole? I rather work on your –“

“Pole. Now.” Aaron demanded pointing to the shiny stripper pole behind Robert. Robert hesitated before turning back towards the pole. He made his way back and once again his hands wrapped around the cold shiny metal. He stood there and let his eyes travel up and down the pole.

“I know you have been to a strip club or two Robert. I’m sure you picked up some tricks.” Aaron said crossing his arms across his green sweater. His muscles moving under the soft fabric.

“Yes. I’ve been in strip clubs…wait…have you been in a strip club before?” Robert asked looking over at Aaron as he planted his feet and swung his body out and around the pole slowly.

“I’ve been a few times.” Aaron said watching Robert spin around.

“With who?” Robert asked as he stopped spinning, pulling himself up, his chest resting against the pole. He looked over at Aaron whose eyes were trained on Robert.

“Cain once. Adam a few more times. I thought pole dancing was supposed to be sexy?” Aaron challenged one eyebrow going up.

“I think I need music.” Robert said spinning around again. Before he could let go and call it a night, the first bars of a familiar song played through the room.

“Seriously?” Robert asked as he stopped to see Aaron put his phone back down onto the bed. The classic stripper music Robert had heard in every bad nineties American show he ever watched. Aaron smiled as Robert looked at him with unease.

“Yeah. Come on Mr. Dingle. The faster you do this, the quicker we can get to the replay.” Aaron teased leaning forward, the smile on his face reaching his bright blue eyes. 

Robert stared at him, a soft smile growing on his face. Aaron hasn’t called him Mr. Dingle in a very long time. Taking a deep breath and wiggling a little to the old music playing on repeat in the room. “Alright, Mr. Sugden. You want a pole dance?”

He could hear Aaron laugh and he started to wiggle his hips to the beat of the song. Putting all his concentration into dancing, wrapped one hand around the pole and swung herself around his free hand pointing at Aaron with his best come hither look. 

“Nice. Keep going.” Aaron replied reaching over to grab his beer off the side table. 

Robert turned around and grabbed the pole from behind and let himself slide down slowly without breaking eye contact with Aaron, whose smile started to falter a bit. Coming back up he turned around to let his body go down again, his ass sticking out. In one swift movement, he slapped it once and pulled himself back up. Grabbing the pole with both hands, he looped his right leg around the pole and swung around, letting his body fall back slightly. He stopped let his head fall back as he slowed down.

“Keep going.” Aaron said softly. Robert was looking at Aaron upside down. His eyes were darker than before as he gripped his beer tightly in his hand. The condensation dripping slowly down his rough knuckles down to his jeans. 

“Ok then.” Robert said pulling himself back up and jumping back down. He wiggled again and lifted himself up as he wrapped himself around the pole as he swung around his legs around and around the pole. He could see Aaron grip his beer even harder as he let his feet hit the ground and rolled himself back up. He lets himself swing around the pole a bit trying to figure out what to do next.

“This is my big finish.” Robert said trying to be as seductive as possible.

“I thought I’ve already seen all your big finishes.” Aaron said with a lighthearted tone. Robert winked at Aaron as he put his attention back on the pole. Trying to work the move he had seen quite a few times in the strip club, he took a deep breath and fixed his grip tight and pulled himself upside down letting his legs spread eagle as he was suspended in the air.

Robert could see Aaron watching a particular part of his body with a smirk. “Didn’t know you were so talented on the pole.”

“You know how talented I am on and with the pole.” Robert commented back making Aaron laugh. Leaning over to put his beer back down on the side table. “Remind me again?”

Robert’s eyes flashed at the thought. As he let himself slide down a bit, his hands started to lose its grip. Robert groaned as he felt his hands give out landing with a thud onto the floor.

“ROBERT!” Aaron yelled standing up.

“Sit back down. I’m not done!” Robert yelled out as he pulled himself up using the pole. Aaron slowly sat back down once he was sure Robert didn’t break anything. Robert let himself swing around the pole one more time before sauntering towards Aaron.

“I’ll remind you.” Robert whispered before jumping onto Aarons lap. Aaron let out a shout as Robert wrapped his body around Aarons' waist and his arms around his shoulders.

“God, Robert.” Aaron winced as Robert pulled his legs around tighter.

“Are you ok?” Robert asked after noticing Aaron was tense in his arms.

“You…you…. landed on my….”

“You have to be kidding me. You got off on that?”

“Do one.” Aaron groaned shifting his hips as he took on Roberts weight.

“This is what happens when I lose a bet.” Robert teased as he dipped his head, his lips ghosting over Aarons. “You’re next.”


End file.
